Theran
Theran was a Toa of Fire and leader of the Farside Toa in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Fire, Theran began his life on Spherus Magna as a Ta-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Surprisingly for a Ta-Matoran, Theran adopted an anti-sociable and cryptic attitude as opposed to the typical openness expected of his kind. Upon the completion of the Matoran Universe, Theran was placed in a small settlement on the Southern Continent, where he became a resident of Voya Nui. It was here that Theran established a small business tending to a Mahi flock on behalf of his village. For the first 18,000 years of his life, the Ta-Matoran lived in relative peace and began to become a more wholesome person in his solitude. However, during one of Barraki Mantax's early conquests of the Southern Continent, the village was plundered and his Mahi were slaughtered. Theran himself was taken captive by the League of Six Kingdoms and eventually found himself being sold off into an illicit, Stelt-based Matoran slave trade. Slavery For the proceeding 2,400 years, roughly four centuries after the League of Six Kingdoms was disbanded, Theran remained in the slave trade and was abused, tormented and starved by his Steltian slave driver. During this period, the Ta-Matoran received a stab wound in his chest and was refused medical attention. Instead, he was forced to endure the pain and wait for the wound to close itself, through risk of infection. This, amongst other regrettable experiences in the slave trade, resulted in the Ta-Matoran developing into a hardened, ruthless character. Additionally, Theran's original Mask of Incomprehension was shattered in a brawl. Fortunately, it was replaced with a battered, second-hand powerless Miru, though not before he drifted into a comatose state from not wearing a Kanohi for an extended period of time. Eventually, the Order of Mata Nui gained intelligence of the slave trade and anonymously tipped off the Brotherhood of Makuta. Thus, Makuta Icarax and Makuta Bitil led an army into Stelt, razing the center of operations and slaughtering many of the slave drivers. Theran was able to escape in the chaos as a refugee. Fortunately, the Ta-Matoran was taken in by a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, who offered to accommodate him in exchange for his employment as a worker in his tavern. Therefore, Theran spent the next few months toiling in a loading bay before he was able to anonymously leave Stelt on a cargo ship, then return to the Southern Continent. Although the exact circumstances of his transformation into a Toa remain unclear, it is known that Theran became acquainted with Range, Merall, Dorvan, Brorag and Chaeus, all five of whom would later serve in his Toa Team. ''Uprising After many years spent training himself to reach an even more precise physical condition as a Toa of Fire, Theran and his team found themselves in a field on Balfe Nui. However, due to reasons currently unknown, none of the Toa had any solid memory of their previous adventures, though they were aware of each other and brief glimmers of memory. In order to grow accustomed to their surroundings, Theran suggested that they split up into three teams to find inhabitants of that place who might know what happened. Theran and Range were paired together and went off in pursuit of nearby civilization. Soon afterwards, they encountered a strange-looking figure in the distance. Upon approach, the two Toa discovered that the stranger was a Forgotten Warrior, a reanimated Toa of Air. After a surprise attack by the Undead they were forced to raise arms and deal a fatal blow to their attacker. Confused, the pair of Toa moved on, only to encounter another two Forgotten Warriors before finding the Farside Village. The two newcomers were treated with hostility for brandishing weapons near the isolationist village and were apprehended by Vorred and Jorag, the local guards. The two Toa were treated with contempt but were ultimately given access to the village, where their weapons were confiscated. They were then brought to the village's council. However, it then became clear that the Undead were uncommon in the area and they were expelled from the village for being mistrustful. The two Toa then encountered another Undead Warrior looming over the seemingly inert body of their teammate, Chaeus. However, after defeating the attacker, they discovered that Chaeus had been infected and were forced to incapacitate him. They then brought his corpse back to Farside Village to bring proof to the council. But it seemed that their warnings were accepted too late. The villagers had no time to prepare themselves for the Undead that stormed the village at nightfall. Unable to see their opponents in the light of the village's campfire and incapable of victory, the settlement was evacuated. Theran and Range were guided through the darkness by a mysterious stranger, who brought them to safety and found a place for them to rest. The following day, the Toa discovered that the majority of the villagers had survived the raid. Their savior, a half-Toa half-Bohrok named Xafri, then told them a tale of a Legendary Kanohi mask, which had the power to manipulate Life Energy. She also informed them about Nuva, an ancient and dark Lord, who was creating the Forgotten Warriors. In order to investigate the situation, Theran and Range teamed up with Jacobi, Viretha and Sned. After a short time, the group reconnected with Merall, Brorag and Dorvan, the remaining members of their Toa team, trying to break a giant gate. Presuming that Nuva was there, the two groups united into one and opened the enormous door entering the fortress. Theran then led the others up to Nuva's headquarters, where they encountered a number of Undead Warriors. Although they kept their distance, the brash actions of Vorred revealed their presence to Nuva and his minions. Thus, Theran was forced to engage the Undead Warriors. However, the Toa were unable to prevent the activation of a Protosteel Worm, a mechanical worm-like android designed to hunt and kill enemies of Nuva. The Toa were forced to flee from their new attacker, but were picked off and impaled by its Protosteel talons one by one. Theran was amongst the Toa who were killed in such a manner. Fortunately, his death, along with the killings of Range, Brorag and Merall, was short-lived due to Xafri's sacrifice. The female Toa used the Kanohi Tilira to manipulate the elemental life energy in surrounding area, taking the spiritual forces of herself, Dorvan and Snipe to resurrect Theran and his team. Thus, the Toa of Fire was revived. Shortly after this, Toa Solunus led the ''Patriots, a group of elite Toa dedicated to defeating Nuva, to the Farside Village, where they came across the aftermath of the battle. Theran, Range, Brorag and Merall were amongst the surviving residents of the settlement and all agreed to join the Patriots in order to combat Nuva. ''Patriots Some time after the bolstering of their ranks, the Patriots held a tactical meeting at their base of operations, which Theran attended. Theran and his team later embarked on a mission with Toa Andron and Toa Pirai to locate Toa Gesikk, a potential ally to their cause who was willing to join them in their battle against Nuva. However, after locating the mysterious Toa, it soon became obvious that they were in a hostile territory and the group was swiftly ambushed by three advanced Undead soldiers. As Gesikk was injured during the conflict and the Toa were stunned by the Undead Warriors' ability to speak, Andron was captured and knocked unconscious. Fearing that his team would be overpowered by their enemies, Theran ordered a tactical retreat, leaving Andron in the hands of the Undead. The Toa then returned to their campsite and reported their findings as well as the loss of Andron. However, the group was ambushed by another group of Forgotten Warriors. After a brief skirmish, which caught the Patriots off-guard, Theran managed to hold his own in the battle, ultimately resulting in the Patriots emerging victorious. Despite the fact that the location of their base had been compromised, Solunus dispatched the Farside Toa off on another rescue mission, this time to the site of small village, which had been overrun with Forgotten Warriors. Upon arriving in the destroyed settlement the group split up to scope out the area. Brorag inspected a cliff face and discovered two survivors nestled at the bottom of the canyon beneath, a Matoran named Glonor and a female Toa of Fire named Khyae. Glonor explained to the Toa he had saved the Toa of Fire and that they were the sole survivors of the attack. However, he then revealed that he had been suffered a considerable deal of pain and feared that he had contracted the infection that spread the Undead curse. Not wanting to risk bringing an infected Matoran back with him, Theran then impaled Glonor on his spear and left him to bleed to death. This barbaric action shocked his teammates and caused Kyhae to lash out at him. Merall and Brorag verbally challenged Theran, though they was cut short when he walked away. He was then scolded by Range before being ambushed by an Undead Warrior and dragged away. When he returned to consciousness, the Toa of Fire was in the company of Andron and Gringat, both of whom had been infected. The two Undead Toa spoke of liberation and manipulated him into falling prey to Nuva's lure. Upon the activation of the Kanohi Tilira, the Nuva sent Theran on a journey to infiltrate the Patriots' camp and to assassinate Tilira. However, after overpowering both Jecon and Vorred, Theran was apprehended and cured of the infection by Tilira, providing him with immunity to the Undead plague. He was then regarded contemptuously by his teammates, who were wary of him after his increasingly hostile and violent tendencies. When Merall returned to the headquarters with half of her original taskforce, Theran dismissed her excuses as pointless "''chatter" and instead began to question the leadership of Tilira, still bitter about his swift and merciless defeat at her hands. The mysterious female Toa then spontaneously proposed that the Patriots should launch an offensive on Nuva's forces. They then set out, Solunus They then traveled to Nuva, lead by Tilira, but, some members of their team wanted to rest. After some minor dismay, they then decided to take a break, they then sent out two Toa, Vastara, and Khyae, to scout ahead. They then left, and they waited for their return. After a while, they started wondering when their scouts would return, he then said that they should move on, in which they started to move again. They walked until they saw a battle going on. They quickly ran into battle, slaying Undead. Tilira then confronted Nuva. While fighting a Forgotten Warrior, Tilira was thrown at him. Nuva then activated a weapon and fired it a Tilira, knocking everyone out with the blast. To be completed. Abilities and Traits Since Theran is a Toa of Fire, he should have been able to control fire. However, he and Dorvan were the two Toa of their team with no elemental powers at all. Mask and Tools Theran bears the Kanohi Miru Nuva, the Great mask of levitation. His weapons were two simple blades. He later got his former teammate Chaeus' Sword, but lost it after he had to run away from the Protosteel-Worm. He now wields a Magma Spear. Appearances *''Uprising: Prologue'' - First appearance *''Uprising: Chapter 1'' *''Uprising: Chapter 2'' *''Uprising: Chapter 3'' *''Uprising: Chapter 5'' *''Uprising: Chapter 6'' *''Uprising: Epilogue'' *''Patriots: Chapter 1'' *''Patriots: Chapter 2'' *''Patriots: Chapter 4'' *''Patriots: Chapter 5'' *''Patriots: Chapter 6'' - Undead *''Patriots: Chapter 7'' - Undead, cured *''Patriots: Chapter 8'' *''Patriots: Chapter 9'' *''Patriots: Chapter 10'' *''Patriots: Chapter 11'' *''Patriots: Epilogue'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Matoran